Sushi, The Olympics and Truth or Dare?
by Bloody Black Rabbit
Summary: There's sushi, there's the Olympics, and then there's the game. Oh yeah... The game. Ever played it? 8059. GokuYama. Rated M. Warnings: Slight OOC-ness and lemon.


**Title:** Sushi, Olympics and... Truth or Dare...?

**Pairing:** Yamamoto/Gokudera (8059)

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Manga and anime is not mine. I wish it was though... -Sigh-

**Summary:** There's sushi, there's the Olympics, and then there's the game. Oh yeah... The game. Ever played it? 8059. GokuYama. Rated M.

**Warnings:** Slight OOC-ness and lemon.

* * *

Tiny skulls and crossbones seemingly swam across fabric as the 'Smokin' Bomb' departed from the fight, silken over-shirt swaying behind him

Tiny skulls and crossbones seemingly swam across fabric as the '_Smokin' Bomb_' departed from the fight, silken over-shirt swaying behind him. Emerald orbs were hidden behind a curtain of pale flesh as he made his way down the street with his eyes shut, something he normally did and got away with purely by luck. He could sense his competition for 'right-hand man' trailing along behind him like he usually did. Gokudera didn't want to go home, so he was wandering aimlessly. When was the baseball idiot going to do like he always did and invite him over for sushi and something stupid like watching baseball? He stopped, whirled around, and came nose to, well, chin with boy. "**What do you want? **" Hayato knew what he wanted: sushi.

Takeshi wondered what he should do. He wandered around with Gokudera, then stopped, almost stumbling. Gokudera had turned around so quickly that Takeshi had little time to react, almost slamming into him. The wanted question came from Gokudera's mouth and Takeshi's smile widened a bit. **"Come to my place. Oyaji just had a fresh new batch of really good fish shipped over this morning. And we can watch the Olympics while we're at it."** He turned Gokudera's body so that he was facing the way that led back to the Yamamoto residence.

The silver-haired boy allowed himself to be pushed along, but made it a little difficult for the other by taking heavy steps. He, of course, protested a little as well, "**I don't want to watch the Olympics! **" And he continued to protest and insult the Olympics along with the baseball idiot all the way to his house. He never had and wasn't about to cut the taller boy any slack. When they finally arrived at the Yamamoto residence, Gokudera was only inwardly excited about the impending sushi. He was hungry.

Takeshi grinned at Gokudera as they reached his front door. Takeshi slammed the door open and shouted out to his father. **"Oyaji!! Gokudera came over!!"** Takeshi watched as his father rushed over to the two and welcome Gokudera into the restaurant. Takeshi climbed up the stairs and set his baseball bat at the corner of his room, next to his TV. He went back downstairs and sat next to Gokudera as his father started asking Gokudera what he wanted while setting a plate of already made sushi in front of Takeshi.

**"Anything is fine."** the youth said, attempting to appear uninterested in the food anyway. He plopped down next to the taller teen, shifting in his seat to get comfortable, and wondered if it would be horrible manners to light up in the restaurant. He decided it would be and refrained from doing so even though he was craving the nicotine. But the sushi Yamamoto's father cooked was much more delicious, so it was worth not having a cigarette tucked between his lips. Gokudera pursed his lips impatiently, waiting on the delicious seafood.

Takeshi got up went behind the counter to get a small dish of soy sauce, then carried it back to his seat with him. He put it between Gokudera and himself. He settled down in his seat and dipped the shrimp topped sushi into the soy sauce before plunging it into his mouth. His father put a plate of sushi down in front of Gokudera and told him to enjoy. Takeshi watched as the silver haired mafioso ate, his own smile not faltering as stupid thoughts ran through his head again.

The mafioso took the sushi between his fingers much like he would a cigarette and dipped it into the dark liquid. He sampled the sauce first, his tongue cautiously pressing to a soy sauce-coated area of the sushi and tasting it. He approved of it's flavor, as always, and popped the entire roll into his mouth, forest green eyes focused on the small dish of sauce as he chewed. Halfway through his first sushi, Gokudera noticed the taller boy's eyes on him. Curiosity struck him; why was he watching him eat, did he do that often, and what did he get out of it? He wondered. A piece of rice was stuck to his own chapped lower lip, so he trailed his tongue over it until he caught it and brought it back into his mouth.

The slightly aroused sushi heir said nothing, only to stick another piece of sushi into the soy sauce and dropping it into his mouth. Takeshi chewed on the shrimp and rice together while watching Gokudera eat his food. Takeshi covered his mouth and looked away for a second as he made a rather perverted smile, seeing Gokudera's tongue run over his lips. It was tempting and Takeshi knew it but he didn't show it. His father looked at him worriedly for a second, wondering what was wrong with him. Takeshi shook his head. **"I'm fine, oyaji. Just choked."** He finished his sushi and continued to watch Gokudera.

Soon Tsuna's right-hand man had finished his sushi, popping each one of his fingers into his mouth slowly. The first digit slid past his lips, tongue swirling around his fingertip to cleanse it of the dark soy sauce. It was delicious, and it warranted a hot exhale from the shorter male. He closed his eyes, head tilting back and lips falling open. The action inside his mouth was now on display, the pink muscle sliding back and forth on the now two digits. When he was done licking his fingers clean, he stared at his boss' friend. "**What do we do now? I'm full. **"

Takeshi almost groaned as he watched the silver haired teen beside him lick his fingers. He was tempted to jump him in front of his own father but didn't want to have his father start thinking weird things. His thoughts worsened as he watched his friend.

Takeshi grabbed his silver haired friend and dragged him up the stairs to his room, where his TV sat. **"Olympics!!"** He plopped the shorter teen next to him in front of the television, turning it on and then flicking it to the right channel. He grumbled slightly as he flicked right past the channel he was looking for, then leaned back on his arms to watch the television. The Olympics meant sports which also meant that he would be able to drag Gokudera over with an actual reason to be near him. Takeshi's eyes focused on the flickering of the television, taking a glance at Gokudera every two seconds.

Sports? Could there possibly be anything Gokudera hated more? It wasn't that he was bad at them. In all reality, he would be very talented in more than a few sports if he actually tried, but his interests just weren't in that realm. The 'blond' ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it a bit before his hand fell back to his side. **"What else can we do? Hm... Let's play a game ... "** His suggestion was planned. He had seen the way the brunet was staring at him during their meal, and he wanted to expand on his findings.

Takeshi wondered what would happen if he made a move on the teen beside him. He continued to watch the television screen while glancing at Gokudera every once in a while, the 'baseball idiot' leaning back on his arms. Takeshi stretched his legs out and applied more pressure on his arms, palms facing the floor and currently getting red.

**"Hm? What game?"** He looked at Gokudera with a slight bit of interest. Takeshi continued to watch his friend, feeling the slight bit of want. His smile continued to stay on his face even though his thoughts were completely far from agreeing to the normal friendly smile.

The baseball idiot was watching him again with the same desire he had during the meal. What could he get out of this attraction? Well, there was _one_ thing he could get from it. All he had to do was suggest that game that girls suggested when they wanted something from a friend or boyfriend. What was it called again? Oh yeah. **"****Truth or dare. ****"** It was a seemingly innocent game that always came with hidden intentions. "**I'll go first. Truth or dare?**"

Takeshi's eyes widened a bit, then returned to normal. Who knew Gokudera liked games like this? Takeshi was sure surprised, for one.

**"Mmm... Dare."** Takeshi made a small humming noise before answering the question asked. He wasn't really familiar with how Gokudera thought yet but he knew for sure that he didn't want to pick truth. He might as well do something embarrassing than say something embarrassing.

Now, Gokudera knew he couldn't let on to his true intentions just yet, and he just plain loved to torture the athlete, so his dare was typical. **"I dare to refrain from smiling throughout the remainder of this game."** He said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk. He didn't think it was possible for Yamamoto to do that, but he wanted to see him try.

**"Hah...?"** Takeshi bit his lip. He immediately got rid of his smile, making him look like his little elementary school kid self. He wasn't used to not smiling so Takeshi bit his lip. How long was this game going to go on for? It was so hard not to smile! He looked at Gokudera and the edge of his mouth twitched slightly, but didn't form a smile.

Gokudera was extremely amused, and it was apparent in his own smiling face - and a few seconds of a laugh. He couldn't believe he was actually refraining from smiling! But he could see that twitch of the corner of his mouth, and know it must be torture to attempt such a thing. Oh well, as long as it amused the 'Smokin' Bomb', he didn't care how the other felt. **"Now ask me. Wait. I pick dare. "**

The edge of Takeshi's mouth twitched. **"I dare you... to... Come over to my place everyday from now on." **Takeshi's mouth twitched again. He knew that Gokudera would complain about it but since he made such a dare like not smiling, Takeshi might as well get him back for it. The television flickered in the background, the figures running around and audience cheering on their favorite country's team.

Well, that said more than Gokudera could ever pry out of him. He wanted the smoker over every day? If that didn't say, 'I like having you around, ' he didn't know what did. That's all he needed to know, really. He left the dare with silence, not agreeing or disagreeing, but just moving on without acknowledging it. **"Truth or dare?"**

Takeshi was surprised that the silver haired teen said nothing. He didn't even flinch. **"Dare."** Takeshi strained his mind to try to figure out how his dare did nothing to the silver haired teen. Gokudera had acted as if Takeshi hadn't even said it and just moved on. Takeshi felt like gaping at his friend in shock but had to refrain.

"**I dare you ..."** He eyed his rival/friend, emerald eyes really boring into him as if he were challenging him with this next dare.** "I dare you to call the person you're most attracted to, and admit that you're attracted to them,"** he said, his mouth spreading into a devious smirk. **"Oh, and the punishment for not accepting a dare is to take off an article of clothing. Socks, shoes, and accessories don't count."**

**"...Uuhh..."** Takeshi thought over it for a second, then shred himself of his T-shirt. And sat there, saying nothing. He almost forgot about the first dare as he thought up ways to make Gokudera strip. Takeshi bit his lip, avoiding any conflict from the silver haired teen about his smiling all the time.

His lips parted just barely, the lower lip sliding between his teeth as he averted his eyes. His cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink at that moment, so he turned his head, the draping of his hair disguising the embarrassing feature. Without giving him time to ask, Gokudera blurted out very quickly, "**Dare. **"

**"Hmm... I dare you to... kiss me."** Takeshi almost smiled, seeing as he wanted Gokudera to actually kiss him but seeing him strip before him would be better. Both choices would be enjoyable for Takeshi and Takeshi knew it. He bit down on his lip to prevent a smile to appear.

'_Kiss him?_' The silver-haired boy was obviously hesitating, fingers slipping between the two flaps of fabric of his over-shirt just in case. His final decision was made as he removed his over-shirt, but he knew that would be considered an accessory, so he tucked his fingers beneath the hem of his t-shirt and slid that off as well. Gokudera shook his head, effectively fixing his hair, before leaning over to the brunet and kissing him gently on the cheek. So what if he'd changed his mind after figuring out a loophole? It didn't mean he was going to put his shirt back on. "**Truth or dare?**"

Now it was getting hard not to smile for him. He bit his lip until he drew blood, seeing as how Gokudera had actually kissed him and still rid himself of his shirt. Takeshi blushed slightly before shaking it off. **"Dare..."** For some reason, both teens only picked the 'dare' choice right now, without even a single thought of what to say if the opposite said truth.

He wanted to see if Yamamoto had the guts to take him own dare, so he asked him to do the same thing, "**I dare you to kiss me ... **_**on the lips**_**. **" He held his arms out in a come-and-get-it manner, a corner of his mouth tilting up in a smirk.

Takeshi blinked once, then took some time to think it over. A smile was starting to form but Takeshi took another bite into his already bleeding lip and crawled over to Gokudera. He cupped Gokudera's chin in his hand and planted a kiss on his lips, some blood dripping down his mouth and off of his chin. Takeshi ignored the blood and leaned forward, tilting Gokudera back so that he could deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue across Gokudera's lip, getting the taste of metallic blood stuck on his tongue. He released the silver haired teen's lips to ask, **"Truth or dare?"**

The shorter youth didn't want the kiss to end when it did, so he ignored the question and replaced his lips over the taller male's, trailing his tongue soothingly over the wound caused from the biting. He placed a hand on his toned chest and forced him back, crawling into his lap as he kissed him fully. The blood was bittersweet, copper-tasting essence of his handsome rival. He drank every last drop of it, a sign he would swallow any of the other's substances.

Takeshi pulled Gokudera closer, opening his eyes to look at the sight before him. The silver haired teen, the constantly complaining teen was sitting his lap. He closed his eyes and fought for dominance with his tongue. Takeshi's kiss got rougher as he fought for dominance against Gokudera. He ditched Gokudera's mouth so that he could attach his mouth to the crook of his neck, where Gokudera's shoulder and neck met.

A groan escaped his unoccupied lips, and he took that time to pop the button free on the other's pants and unzip the zipper as well. That's when he touched him, kneaded his organ into a hardened state through his underwear. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to do it - '_There's a double meaning._'

Takeshi moaned at Gokudera's touch. **"Aahh..."** Takeshi sighed out loud, releasing Gokudera's neck from his mouth. He looked at the shorter boy and jammed his lips onto the silver haired boy's. Takeshi jammed his tongue into Gokudera's mouth as shivers ran up his spine from Gokudera's touch. Takeshi fumbled around with Gokudera's pants, the belts getting in the way. He grunted in annoyance, the belts finally getting on his nerves.

Eventually, Gokudera broke the kiss, sitting up in the other boy's lap and smoothly undoing the belts he was wearing. While he was occupied in that area, he decided to cut the taller male some slack and also undid his pants. Prying them open, he revealed the secret that he wasn't currently wearing any underwear. It wasn't an everyday thing; he just forgot to do the laundry that day. He was hard for his rival, throbbing with a bead of pre-cum forming at the head.

Takeshi reached a hand forward and wiped the small bead off with a finger, then brought it to his mouth so that he could lick it. Takeshi's face softened greatly as he looked up at the looming figure that was still straddling him. He wanted to flip them over and have Gokudera inside his mouth but he liked it this way also so Takeshi settled on pumping the silver haired teen's erection with his hand, stroking the tip with his index finger.

The silver-haired teen bit his lip to keep from moaning, but took a hold of the baseball player's wrist to remove his hand from him. He then stood from his lap and tugged his pants the rest of the way off, tossing them off to the side somewhere in the room. Being a helpful person - or just impatient, he pulled Takeshi's pants down his legs and off, along with his underwear. "**Tell me, **_**Yamamoto**_**, how many dirty dreams would I be fulfilling for you if I rode your dick? **" He asked the boy, settling back onto his lap and teasingly sliding the taller boy's erection back and forth through his crack and against his virgin hole.

Takeshi moaned at Gokudera's touch, panting slightly for breath as pre-cum started to leak from his erect shaft. **"How many numbers of days has gone by since our first meeting? Find that out and you'll know my answer, Gokudera."** Takeshi fluttered his fingers around the silver haired teen's waist before holding him tightly, ready to jam himself into Gokudera's small puckered hole. He groaned to Gokudera in want, exhaling loudly.

How was he supposed to know something like that? Did Yamamoto even know? **"How many days **_**has**_** it been?"** His question was sparked by curiosity, and not a challenge like it usually was. In order to get the answer out of him, he teased the head of his swollen cock with the firm ring of muscle at his entrance, dipping the blunt organ into it just enough to let him know how tight he was. Unfortunately, it was effecting him as well, making him let out a few unwilling moans.

Takeshi made a wild guess while having Gokudera tease him senseless. He took gasps of air, trying not to make too much noise in case his father heard. **"Aahh... A year and a half... Mmnn..."** He gasped at the feeling, his shaft being clenched so tightly by the stubborn silver haired teen's ass. Takeshi set his hands on Gokudera's waist and tried to bring his hips down but Takeshi was too focused in not letting out too loud of a sound and not smiling. He groaned as he bucked his hips upwards in a desperate attempt to have Gokudera make more sweet sounds.

Gokudera let out a low chuckle, his head tilting downward in that action. In that moment, for the first time, he really noticed certain things about his rival; his sleek ebony hair, deep eyes, and perfectly toned abdomen. His body was nearly flawless; athletic, with a kiss of a suntan. The silver-haired mafioso shuddered, his legs losing a small amount of strength and his hips slipping down onto the waiting organ. He wasn't stretched, had never experienced such a thing before, so he wasn't surprised when his entrance split a bit, a tiny bit of blood trickling down the remainder of Yamamoto's shaft. A moan past through his lips, unrestrained and lustful.

Takeshi gasped as his pride was swallowed in by Gokudera. He started to thrust upwards into the silver haired teen, one of his hands cupping his face. He went slowly, thrusting in shallowly, seeing as how Gokudera wasn't properly prepared for the penetration. He felt liquid slide down his thigh as he thrust into his fellow mafioso. Takeshi groaned, turning his head and taking quick breaths of air.

The shallow thrusts were torture, and not because of the open wound his rival's throbbing cock was grinding against, but because it just wasn't enough. The shorter youth wanted more, so he rode the man, raising his hips and letting gravity pull them back down hard over his shaft. He picked a rhythm was both satisfying to his own teenage libido and comfortable for Yamamoto.

**"Uunnghh... Gokudera..."** Takeshi tempted Gokudera move faster. He set his hands on Gokudera's cock and pumped to the timing on Gokudera's movements. Takeshi let out a loud groan, arching his back as he neared completion. He panted harder, letting out loud moans, forgetting about his father.

Downstairs, his father blushed, already knowing what was going on. He shook it off and continued to serve the customers.

With a complete disregard for the taller boy's father and his customers, Gokudera let loose on his vocalizations, moaning without restraint, calling the other boy's name. "**Aaahn! Y-yamamoto! Ah! Mmm. **" His pace sped up to meet the other boy's needs, body rising and falling at an angle where his prostate was struck during most of the thrusts. He was so close. A few more generous strokes and a couple of prostate poundings later, he was spilling his seed into the baseball player's hand and over his abdomen.

**"Gokudera... Gokudera... Aaah! Hnn... Gokudera!!"** Takeshi shouted out the silver haired teen's name. With a loud groan and one last hard thrust, Takeshi came. He poured his love into Gokudera's body, thrusting right into the orgasm. After he released everything, Takeshi fell back and sighed. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked the milky substance off, swallowing every little drop he could get.

"**Hah ... ah ... **" He was still rolling his hips over the other's member, milking him of every last drop of semen. Thick cum oozed down his thighs when he finally stood, Yamamoto's now limp dick sliding out of him easily. "**This means nothing, **" he said, pointing his finger his finger at the baseball idiot. "**If you tell **_**anyone**_** I'll cut your dick off! **" He kept a steady glare on the taller boy as he pulled his clothes back on.

Takeshi made a pout-like face, then smiled. **"Alright."** He grinned at Gokudera, getting up. He went over, gave Gokudera a kiss, and then picked up his jeans and boxers. Takeshi reached behind the silver haired teen to get a roll of tissue, then cleaned himself of the semen that was splattered across his stomach. He pulled on his boxers and jeans, pulling on a button up shirt that he pulled out of his closet. Takeshi left the buttons open and sat down in front of the television, cross-legged. **"And don't forget about the dare..."**, Takeshi said with a smirk on his face.

No, he wouldn't forget his dare anytime soon. In fact, he planned coming over often to enjoy ... Yamamoto's father's sushi. Gokudera leaned over to press a kiss to his new lover's lips, forcing them open to explore his hot mouth with his tongue. He remained kissing the boy, head tilting slightly and mouth moving along with the rhythm of the kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, he licked his lips and eyed the other boy. "**It felt good ...**" was all he could say.

**"Come over for more whenever you want, Gokudera..."**, Takeshi whispered to him. He held Gokudera's face gently and kissed the silver haired teen to seal the deal. Or dare. Whichever one it was. He watched his lover's movements while watching the Olympics on the television, listening to people scream and cheer, booing at the opposite team. Takeshi smiled, watching Gokudera.

The silver-haired boy offered him a gentle smile, but only for a split second, and then it was gone. "**I'm out of here. The Olympics are boring, **" he declared, gathering the rest of his things and making his way to Yamamoto's bedroom door. "**Are you comin' or not? **"

Takeshi looked up at Gokudera. **"Ah... I'm coming. I'm coming."** He turned off the television and jumped to his feet buttoning up his shirt, leaving the top two buttons loose. Takeshi followed after Gokudera and picked up his baseball bat while going. He slipped his shoes on and continued after his silver haired lover, the silly grin stuck on his face again. He was glad he had invited the teen over since he was able to see him smile. _'Why did he say it meant nothing when he actually liked it...? Being stubborn...?'_, Takeshi thought, then shrugged it off. He had a happy smile on, knowing that Gokudera liked him at least a little.


End file.
